the terrible trio
by x.the-sweetest-thing.x
Summary: its harry's first year at Hogwarts, and Abbie is frantic. She hasnt heard from him in over 11 years! But her best friends Fred and George Weasley are,as always,by her side. This story has drama, romance (oliver wood, hehe!) and of course...comedy!
1. the train ride

"It was summer. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. God I loved that sound. My dad gave me a hug, my mom a kiss. I didnt even say goodbye, I was too wound up in all the excitment of Angie's first sleepover. Angie and I were laughing, and screaming, it all seemed perfect, life couldn't be better. I remember asking my mom, as she went out the door to tell Uncle James, and Auntie Lily to say good night to Harry for me. She smiled as she said 'of courise I will', and then they were gone. At the time I didnt think to much of it, I never did think that would be the lst time I ever saw them. I never heard those birds chirp again. He didnt even leave their bodies, the bastard. My Aunt and Uncles neither. I remember the next day, Albus told me what happened. It was too much for me too take in, I was only 4. Albus also said that Sirius, the man I once loved, and thought the world of, had been accused of helping Voldemort kill Uncle James, and Aunt Lily. Maybe even my parents too. Albus said that he went to Azkaban, I didnt know what it was. I now feel so bad for him, having to explain to a 4 year old that Azkaban is a place where bad wizards live, and they never get to see their families again. I thought of a burning hell, where guards would burn you with hot coals, and this man, on a great chair laughing at the top of his lungs, while wathcing Sirius get burned. Everything else that happened during that rendezvous is a blur. Im guessing he tole me that Harry went to live with Muggle Aunt and Uncle in London, and that I would to go and live with my mom's brother, and his muggle wife in Canada. I dont remember the day I left England, and I dont remember the early years of my life with Fred and Marilyn.' A small tear rolled down her face as she looked at her two best friends in the entire world. 'Well, you said you wanted to know.' 'Now I'm not so sure,' said Fred Weasley. 'So you've never seen him since....well, that...happened?' asked George Weasley. She replied with a simple,'No.' Fred looked up and said'Abbie, you should go and talk to him, I think Ron's in there with him. We could just walk in and be like..." 'No! I..I, I cant!' Abbie mumbled as she tried hard to fight back the tears. She had known Fred and George ever since her first year at Hogwarts. They helped her gt onto the platform. It was that moment they all became joined at the hip. They knew everyhing about eachother, they were all best friends. Yet, she could not bare to cry in front of them. George leant back in his chair, and with a big sigh he said, "Well, I know your uncomfy about htis, but be serious for a second" "You're asking ME to be serious?" "Well you usually are, I didnt think it would be to hard! But thats besides the point. What if he ends up in Gryffindor?" "He will end up in Gryffindor. He's a Potter! What else do you expect for fuck sakes! It's not like he'd ever end up in...fuckin....slytherin!" "Language, Language!" said Fred sarcastically. Abbie glared at him and yelled,"Shut up Fred!" "Well fine! I always knew you preferred George over me!" "Oh poor baby," she said as she leant over and wrapped her arms his neck. "You know I love both of you guys like brothers!" "Brothers? We were cousins last year," exclaimed George. 


	2. the sorting ceremony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (At the sorting ceremony) Abbie plops down at the gryffndor table, sitting next to Lee Jordan, the twins and Lee soon get into a deep conversation about Dungbombs. Abbie started looking around the massive hall trying to find some familiar faces, when her eyes fell upon one of the most studly males in Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. Fred noticed this and started waving his hand in front of Abbies face. But she didnt notice him, she was too busy day dreaming about his eyes, and his button nose, and those huge.....muscles! "ABBIE!" She blinked a couple times then glared at Fred, "What?" "I just wanted to give you a heads up about all of the drool thats coming out of your mouth." "Yeah, yeah," Abbie said sarcastically. "What happened to Oliver," said Lee. "Well, I haven't found him yet! Geeze Lee! Besides, he's in my house, AND hes my quidditch captain! So I have all of those lovely practises to swoon!" "Oh like I never knew that" Just then, Prof.McGonagol came into the Great Hall with the 1st years. Abbie and the twins eyed each one up, trying to see if they had the qualities to be on a quidditch team. Then a young boy with dark, unkept hair and green eyes walked past her. Abbie felt her heart skip a beat. "There he is," whispered George. "I can see that," exclaimed Abbie. And, like it was every year, one by one, the 1st years sat on the stool, and put on the old, dusty sorting hat. The process seemed like it took ages, and that the hat was taking longer and longer on each kid! Even with al this wrenching inseide her, she still kept her manners and cheered, and shook each and every new Gryffindor. Once Hermione Granger had been sorted into Gryffindor, it was time for a boy with red hair and freckles to be sorted. This boy Abbie knew all too well! "Hey George, look! Its Ron," Fred said. It was a no-brainer that Ron got sorted into Gryffindor. So Abbie congratulated him, and gave him a hug for doing what every Weasley has for over a century! Abbie had been staying with the Weasleys for 2 years now. She just wasnt enjoying herself at her Aunt and Uncle's home in Canada, ever since she went to school at Hogwarts. So,Fred and Marilyn made a deal with Mr. and Mrs.Weasley to have Abbie stay at the Burrow for majority of the summer. It was the best thing that ever happened to Abbie. "Oh god, he's next!" "Whats there to worry about," asked Lee. "Well I dont know Lee, the Hat could.......well, like I said I don't know,"exclaimed Abbie. "Well you know, Hats like those do have a tendency of blowing up in peoples faces!" said Fred "See! There you go!" 'God, this thing takes forever! Couldn't Godric Gryffindor had given it the power of being a but faster!" Abbie thought to herself. Then, as if the hat was reading her mind, it opened it rim for a mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Abbie immediatly jumped up, as did the rest of her fellow Gryffindors. She starting chanting with the twins, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!" Then she did the same to Harry as she did to Ron. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a giant hug. Anyone could see he was a bit baffled by this. "Er, Congratulations!" "Thanks," said Harry. Abbie sat down a lot more calm, a relaxed, knowing her cousin was in good hands. "See, there was nothing to fret about," Fred exclaimed. "Right.....nothing at all." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. disclaimer an some other important info

okay, this is all the disclaimers and the fill you in bit, this is not a chapter. Okay, The only characters thatare mineare Abbie Potter,and Fred and Marilyn Potter. All other characters belong to JK Rowling, her publishers, and WB.  
  
Also, just to let ya know, so there isnt any confused readers, Abbie, Fred, and George are all in their 3rd year. There is 8 at Hogwarts. And Harry and his friends are in their first.  
  
Oh, and James and Fred are brothers, Fred is the older one, and yes, Abbie does know Sirius and Remus (for future notice). And no, she doesnt think Sirius is guilty! 


End file.
